


Feral Trucks n Drabbles

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of old short drabbles about Propernicethat's Feral Sniper and luntian-berggendhuit's Engiewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loved

Stretching,  Sniper rested himself at Engineer’s feet, feeling warm and loved for once. Engie sat on a crate with his guitar, strumming softly and singing, his low timbre washing over the nest. The gentle chords wound their way around Feral, and he smiled gently, a rare occurrence that only his Wife got to see. With a soft, happy whine, he pushed the guitar away and pulled Engineer down with him, curling onto his chest and closing his eyes. With a soft chuckle, Engineer stroked his back gently, lulling them both to sleep with the last few bars of the song in his sweet voice.

_I won’t give up on us  
_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I’m giving you all my love_

_I’m still looking up_


	2. Safe

Engineer ran, panting with panic and exertion. He could hear the pounding footsteps of the Scout behind him, and the taunting calls. “Not so tough without your toys, are ya hardhat? We’ll see how muchuva egghead you are when I crack ya open!” His sentry was down, his dispenser under assault, and Engie was running out of options. He fled wildly, limping - and ran into a wall. The Scout chuckled behind him, slowing his pace and smacking the bat against his free hand. “Dead end, pally,” he smirked, standing over the cowering Texan. He raised his bat, grinned cruelly-

  
And shrieked as he was tackled forward, jagged teeth digging into his neck. Pinning him down and ripping the Scout to shreds was Feral, growling and covers in blood and piss. He snarled at his prey, tearing him with blade and teeth alike. “Don’t. Touch. My. Wife.”  
The Scout’s scream lasted only a bit longer, Feral chomping his neck and ripping it out, leaving the head attached by only a thin, gristly thread. He spat out the flesh distastefully.

  
Engie whimpered, and Feral’s head snapped up, red eyes boring into him. He rushed forward, and Engie closed his eyes, waiting for the humping and biting and pissing.  
Instead, he heard a soft whine, and felt a rough tongue lap soothingly at his face. Cracking one eyes open, he saw Feral leaning over him, wearing an expression of concern. “Is Wife okay?”  
“Yeah, ah…ah’m good. Thank you, uh, Husband.” Feral grinned, yellow teeth stained red as he helped Engineer to his feet. He pulled his Wife close in a possessive embrace, gently nibbling his neck to reassure himself.  
“Don’t worry, Wife. With me around, you never have to worry about bad people. I’ll keep you safe.”


	3. Mornings

What woke him was the sound of gentle whimpering, like a hurt puppy. Engineer sat up in the nest, rubbing his head, and immediately smelled something burning. “Hon?” He rushed into the kitchen, feeling blessed he’d slept in his clothes, and saw-

A surprisingly intact scene. There were two plates of some sort of cooked meat, and two steaming mugs of coffee sitting on the table. Standing by the stove was Feral, the source of the whimpering, rubbing his hands and looking in pain at the Engineer. His hands were red and painful to look at. Engineer sighed, reaching up into the cabinets for the first aid kit. He gently took the teary-eyed Sniper’s hands, cleaning and wrapping the burns. “Ya gotta be more careful round th’stove, hon,” he chided him, before lifting each hand to his mouth and gently kissing it. “Daddy always tol’ me that kissin’ the injuries makes the pain go away, and them heal faster.”

With a happy grunt, Feral threw his arms around the shorter man, nuzzling him roughly and repeating, “Wife, Wife, Wife,” into his ear. Chuckling, Engie patted him on the back. “Thanks fer th’meal an’ coffee, by the way,” he said happily. “Jus’ be careful in preparin’ them next time, pardner.”

Feral just responded by hugging him tighter and licking his face.


	4. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LORDY this was the first thing of even close to smuttiness i ever wrote, right after i turned 18 aaaaaaaa

The Sniper was a little bit confused by the Engineer’s behavior. He hadn’t been avoiding him exactly, but whenever the Feral found him, Engie seemed secretive, and always made some excuse or another to scurry off very quickly. The only exception was when Feral seemed to be heading back to the nest, at which point Engie would immediately try to drag him away with a smile and a nervous chuckle before abandoning him. Sir Hoots had started to follow him, but the owl had no luck either, always being shooed away somehow before anything could be seen. Feral was starting to get a little bit suspicious by the end of that day’s battles.

He confronted the Engineer the instant he left the main area of the base, pinning him against the wall with a growl, silently demanding to know what was going on.

And then something unexpected happened. Engie’s face lit up like the noonday sun. “Husband! Hey, I was jus’ gonna go lookin fer ya!”

Feral stopped his growling, very confused now, and tilted his head. “You….were? For me?”

“Yeah, I got somethin’ Ah wanna show ya, come on!” He grabbed Feral’s hand, the pin weakened by the Sniper’s surprise, and started pulling him towards the nest, a small twinkle in his eye. “Sorry if I been a little strange today,” Engineer continued, leading the obediently following Feral towards their home. “I was doin’ some diggin’ through the Respawn data a few weeks back fer corporate, an’ I realized, today’s exactly one year since y’all came to this base! An’ since nobody around here knows when yer birthday is, an’ you don’ seem to wanna tell anyone, I thought to myself, this is as good a day as any to call yer birthday!”

Engineer grinned, standing in front of the entrance to the nest. He pushed open the door with a bow. “Happy birthday, Husband!”

Feral’s eyes nearly glowed. The place had been swept and organized, but the familiar smell of himself still wafted through-so that’s where his jar of Jarate for the day had gone! Small piles of gifts of shiny objects littered the ground in an elegant, swirling design that led up to-

A Scout. Wrists yanked behind him and bound to the wall forcing him to kneel, clothes replaced with elegant lacy white panties and thigh-high blue stockings, whimpering and crying through a gag. His legs quivered as a pink remote strapped to his thigh betrayed the small vibrator whirring merrily inside him, and the lingerie was already sticky and soaked with the scared boy’s piss. He jerked his head up, hearing someone enter, and his eyes widened in fear.

A slow, toothy grin spread across Feral’s face, and he pulled Engineer up for a sweet, surprisingly tender kiss before turning to the Scout, licking his lips. “This is already the best birthday ever, Wife.”


	5. The Greatest Challenge of All

The first person to notice something was up with Feral was, as usual, the Engineer. Normally the Sniper would seek him out immediately after a battle, dragging him back to the nest willingly or unwillingly. When the minutes turned into an hour and there was still no sign of him, Engie thought that perhaps he’d done something to offend him accidentally. He sent Toba out to look for Feral, then retreated into his workshop. For the first time in months, Engineer was alone, able to get work done without Sniper leaning over him or nipping at his sleeve.

—

Sneaking up into the nest, Toba poked his head in, eyes brightening at the sight of Feral curled over one of the piles of shiny objects that littered the floor. He was muttering and growling, pawing at the pile with an odd look on his face. The little owlman cleared his throat. “Sniper?”

Feral’s head popped up, and he turned to look at Toba. “I…” The harshness was gone from his voice. “BLU Scout talking about Spy and mother. Getting ‘Maryd’. Saw look on Wife’s face when he heard. EngieWife was sad. Think Wife was sad that never got ‘Maryd’. Want to make Wife happy, but…” He held out two handfuls of rings, pulled from the pile. “Don’t know how…”

Toba cracked a smile, hooting happily. “I know how! I mean, a little!” He shuffled over, kneeling next to Feral and looking at the rings. “I don’t think you need that many rings, though,” he chuckled.

“Wanted to look for that stone Wife liked best,” the elder Sniper explained, face screwed up in concentration. “Had a name. Grrr…garnit? Was red.” They spread the pile out on the floor, both rifling through the rings before Feral finally pulled one out. A simple red oval stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. The two Snipers looked at each other, matching smiles spreading across their faces.

—————–

Toba sighed. They were just starting the proposal speech, and already running into problems.

“Repeat after me. Wife, will you marry me?”

“Will y-you marry?”

“Me. Will you marry ME.”

“Not marrying you, marrying Wife.”

He sighed again.

——————

It was uncomfortable for both Snipers leaving the base, but there was no way Soldier would have been able to keep the secret, and no one else on base was ordained in any way, shape, or form. Feral wanted to do this right.

As Toba had to explain to him very shortly, pinning a priest against the wall and growling at him was not doing this right.

It wasn’t until the third church they went to that Feral managed to hold himself together long enough to growl out where the priest would be needed, thrust three diamond rings into his hand as payment, and vanish off down the alleyway. Toba remembered to thank the man before he, too, turned back towards base, leaving behind a bewildered but intrigued young clergyman.

—————-

The day had arrived.

Feral growled threateningly at the water.

The water did not respond.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Feral finally gave in, clambering reluctantly into the bathtub. “For Wife,” he growled to himself.

Getting soap in his eyes nearly made him give the whole thing up.

——————-

“Toba, now what in the heck are ya doing?” Engineer held onto his hat as the small owlman pushed him away from the nest. “I need to talk to Feral, he’s been avoidin’ me and hidin’ things from me fer more’n a week now!” His eyes narrowed. “Or is there somethin’ goin’ on that you two don’ want me knowin’ about?”

The Sniper cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, no, j-just…I heard Medic calling you and didn’t want you getting in trouble!” Adjusting his helmet, Engineer looked at Toba for a long time before throwing up his hands, walking off and muttering something about “darned sneaky animal-men”.

Sighing in relief, Toba ran back to the nest just in time to see Feral struggling with the tie, stopping him just before he tore it to shreds. “Let me help with that,” he chuckled, reaching up and twisting the tie into something resembling a bow. Stepping back, the owlman admired the other Sniper. It wasn’t anything by a Spy’s standards, but it was a suit, and he was clean for once.

Feral fidgeted, uncomfortable and nervous. “Y-you sure is not…too much?” He pulled at the neck of the tight shirt, other hand shifting at the tight pants. Why didn’t suits have zippers?

Toba grinned. “He’ll love it, I know. You’ve done a great job. Now, let’s go get you married!”

—————

Engineer was beyond suspicious now as he stormed back towards the nest. “Toba! I talked to Medic, an’ he said he didn’ even call me! What in the hell are you plan-”

He turned the corner, and stopped talking.

Feral stood there, in a suit. Not one of Spy’s fancy red suits, either-it looked like a tuxedo. His hair was tangled but washed, and the smell of piss was almost gone. The Sniper looked almost…composed.

Engineer’s jaw worked for a few moments, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth, swallowing, and tried again. “What-”

Stepping forward, Feral stopped him from speaking. All those sessions with Toba twisting his tongue around words had led to this moment. He had one chance to do this. Getting down on one knee at the Engineer’s feet, he rested his arms on his leg, looking up at the stunned Engineer.

“Wife, I know that how we meet…met was not normal,” he began, stumbling over his words but continuing forward before he could lose himself. “And I know that you aren’t always happy with everything I want. But you make me happy, Wife, happier than most people ever thought I could be. Including myself. And I want to make you happy. People who do this seem to be happy, so I… want to do this for you.”

Reaching into the jacket pocket, Feral pulled out a small felt box. He opened it, revealing the garnet ring sparkling brightly, and Engineer let out a soft gasp.

“Wife…Engie. I called you Wife for a long time, now let us make it real. Let me make an honest man out of you.”

“Engineer, will you m-marry me?”

Overcome, Engineer reached up, slowly pulling off both helmet and goggles. Wide blue eyes met shaking red ones, an unspoken message between them. Finally, Engineer spoke, in almost a whisper.

“Yes, Husband. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Grinning, Feral leaped up, wrapping his arms around the Engineer and nuzzling into his neck happily. Toba poked his head around the corner, smiling, and pulled the young and confused priest along behind him. Engineer noticed them and chuckled softly, finally prying the ecstatic Sniper off him enough to look at them properly. “You were really that sure I was gonn’ say yes, darlin’?”

Toba grinned. “More like he was impatient. Wanted to get to the wedding as soon as possible so he only had to wear the suit once.” Feral growled in acknowledgment, and Engineer just shook his head, chuckling. “Then what’re we waitin’ for?” The Sniper let him go, taking his hand instead and giving it a soft squeeze.

They turned to the priest, who coughed and pulled out his Bible, still a little unnerved by the whole thing. He began the speech, skipping over the part about “speak now or forever hold your peace”, considering there was no one else around. Looking at Feral as he wound down, the priest cleared his throat.  “Do you, uh….sir, take this man to be your lawfully wedded-”

“I do, Wife. I do.”

Swallowing, the priest turned to the Engineer. “And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband.”

Smiling, the Engineer nodded slowly. “I do, darlin’.”

He closed the Bible, nodding shortly. “Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you…Husband and Wife.”

Slipping the ring onto Engineer’s finger, Feral reached up, slowly cupping his face and leaning in. The kiss was sweet, sweeter than anything Engineer could ever remember from the Sniper, and he let out a soft sigh as it ended. Suddenly, he was swept off his feet by a grinning Feral, who was already nuzzling and nipping at his neck as he walked past the priest towards the nest. The edge had slipped back into the Sniper’s voice as he growled out, “Time for the honeymoon, Wife.”


End file.
